TTG!Starfire to SHS!Taskmaster
Starfire goes to DC. Dr. Doom and his Henchmen goes to Marvel. My Super Hero Squad version of Taskmaster goes to me (Macey Mello). One day in Villainville....Starfire was taken to Dr. Doom's throne. "Here is this girl we captured her during our fight against the Teen Titans." said M.O.D.O.K "It's better than battling the Super Hero Squad the same time!" said Abomination "Finally!" Dr. Doom replied as if he was about to talk to Starfire. "Who are you, Cloaked-Robot-Guy?" Starfire asked "It's Dr. Doom! Dr. DOOOOOOM!!" Dr. Doom angrily shouted to Starfire "What do you mean "Dr. Doooooom!!" It's kinda funny but your named might be "Dr. Doooooom!!" Right?" "Yeah..." Dr. Doom answered Starfire a question because she mistake him for "Dr. Doooooom!!" than "Cloaked-Robot-Guy" "I am Dr. Doom. The ruler of Villainville...and who are you?" Dr. Doom asked "The name is Starfire" Starfire answered "Good name, lady. We won a victory over Jump City and we finished your so called "Teen Titans" and we finally captured you in order to became my henchman." Then Starfire smiled at Dr. Doom "Oooh! Now that my friends are gone including their leader Robin and his Kiss which I don't want to do it...Can I be Starfire The Terrible now?" Starfire glady asked then Dr. Doom smiled at Starfire "Better than that, Lady!" Then Abomination brought the raygun filled with slime to Dr. Doom "Fire at will, Master!" M.O.D.O.K Said "Indeed" Dr. Doom Said as if he shot a Raygun at Starfire as if she started to change. The goo started hitting on Starfire's chest and the purple top became a super villain's suit with the belt on her chest which her chest was flattened and her chest becames masculine and muscular "The body is covered with gooey and sticky things!" Starfire said as if she was about to cry. then she felt the pain in her arms which the goo covered her arms. Her feminine arms and hands became more masculine and muscular which the villain's suit covered her arms and gave her white gloves instead of grey gauntlets.The goo from the same suit got on Starfire's leg which became muscular (and more manly) legs with white boots and a leg belt on the right of her leg. "This isn't my villain identity...This is a different identity!" She cried as if a new appendage formed from below, which her gender changed from female to male which gave her white shorts and a belt with a T on it. then Dr. Doom shot at Starfire's face and he did and evil laugh at him which Starfire felt the white stuff from his face "My pretty and cute girly face...is covered in white slime!" He cried as if her voice turned masculine. Her face turn more skeleton-like which her hair became a white cloak "I...I...I...I Must fight the Super Hero Squad!" said ''Taskmaster ''who was now changed from a Tamaranian to a male human with a skull face and from a silly but fearless girl to a scamming and gambling copycat. "Welcome to Villainville, Taskmaster" Dr. Doom said to Taskmaster "Hello, Dr. Doom..." Taskmaster replied "Now, Taskmaster. I wanted you to change the other captured superheroes that are NOT Super Hero Squad otherwise known as "Teen Titans". You are no longer Starfire...But you have become Taskmaster!" "I Don't know who's Starfire is...But I'll turn those so-called heroes into super villains to let those Squaddies know who they are...." Taskmaster said to Dr. Doom "Right...Now let's change those so-called Teen Titans with our gooey ray gun!" Dr. Doom said to Taskmaster as if he and his henchmen are ready to turn the Teen Titans into the his new Henchmen Category:Fanfictions Category:Super Hero Squad TGs Category:Teen Titans Go! TGs Category:Crossover Category:OC TGs